


This Kitten Has A Lions Roar

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets drugged and wakes up with kitty ears and a tail... Neil is a snarky ass, Adam freaks out... and Jeni is the voice of reason... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK!!! This is pure unadulterated crack!!!I am so sorry you are being subjected to my crack filled imagination... This is by no means my best writing.... in fact probably my worst, but I couldn't get the image of Tommy with cat ears and a tail out of my head, so this is what you get...
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE... Don't link any of my writing to the people whose names I have used.
> 
> I do not own them... they own themselves... I only own the story that flowed from my brain and out my fingers.
> 
> Thank you

He thought his drink tasted funny, so he didn’t finish it. Looking over at Neil, he shook his head, frowning there was something definitely wrong. Standing up, he headed towards the exit, he felt Neil at his back, a warm hand on his shoulder, a whisper in his ear. _“Hey Tom, You ok?”_

Just shaking his head, he put a hand out and grabbed for the wall. His head felt like it was going to explode, just as he was going to say something to Neil, he felt someone yank his hood over his head and a hand grab his arm and pull. _“Monte! I need your help!”_ A voice said through the haze in his head.

Groaning, Tommy rolled over. Pushing up on his elbows he saw everyone watching him.

“Um, what the fuck guys?” Tommy asked as he ran a hand through his hair and… WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Ears… on his head… soft, fur covered ears… “Please tell me I do NOT have ears on the top of my head like a fucking cat…”

Silence met his statement, which answered his question. He had cat ears on his head. Dropping his face into his pillow, “Okay, so I think I was drugged”

“Understatement of the century, there fluffy one” Neil said sarcastically as he sat on the bed and actually fucking petted Tommy’s ears, whipping his head up from the pillow he glared at Neil.

“You are fucking petting me?” He hissed as he turned to look at him. Grinning, Neil nodded.

“Be glad it’s your ears I’m petting and not your tail.”

“Oh Fuck no.. I have a tail?!?!?!” Tommy said as he jumped from the bed… and sure enough a long tail tapped him on the knee. “Oh fucking hell, how the fuck am I supposed to hide this?? Ears and a fucking tail?? Where is Adam?”

As Tommy reached around and grabbed the end of his blonde tail, Adam walked in and stopped suddenly. He slowly moved towards Tommy, his eyes huge as he tried to take in the fact that his bass player and best friend now had ears and a tail.

“Someone please tell me that Neil slipped acid in my breakfast and Tommy does not have cat ears and a tail.” Adam said as he reached out a hand and gently fingered the soft ears on Tommy’s head. Purring softly Tommy butted his head into Adam’s hand for a more thorough scratching. “Are you purring??”

“I… yeah, I can’t help it!” Tommy said as he butted against Adam’s hand when he stopped petting. He really couldn’t help it, he liked when Adam petted him, there was something comforting about it.

“Ok, we need to figure out what the fuck happened last night. Neil, you were at the bar with him, what do you remember?” Adam asked as he sat on the bed and let Tommy crawl into his lap, his tail curling around Adam’s back, slipping under his shirt. “Tommy… babe, could you move your tail?? It’s a bit distracting.”

“Oh sorry, you’re warm” Tommy said his voice muffled by Adam’s chest, his ears twitching under Adam’s fingers, pulling his tail back, he curled it around his leg and settled into Adam’s lap. He let his eyes slip closed as Adam continued to scratch at his ears.

“All I know, is that he started looking sick and as he went to leave, I noticed the ears, so I pulled his hood over his head and called Monte. By the time we got him here the tail was already hanging out of the top of his jeans and he was purring.” Neil said with a shrug as he reached over and scratched Tommy’s head, a smile cracking his usual “Don’t fuck with me” face. Yeah, Neil has a soft spot for cats… and Tommy, not like that!! Tommy is like a goofy kid that needs looking after even though he is older than Neil, and he is a good friend, not afraid to tell Neil to fuck off if needed.

“Well, we can play it up if you want, Tommy.” Jeni piped up from the back of the room. Walking towards the bed she laughed at the look of near horror on Adam’s face. “Oh come on Adam, you make enough comments about him being a pretty kitty, if he comes out with ears and a tail the fans are going to eat it up! Not to mention his eyes are PERFECT to play up the cat thing.”

“It’s up to him” is all Adam said as he let his hand drift along Tommy’s back, settling at the base of his tail, scratching slightly. He was slightly worried about the fans reactions, but more worried about how Tommy was going to deal with it.

“I’m fine with it Adam. It’s kinda fun actually” Tommy said as he slipped his tail under Adam’s shirt again and giggled at the gasp Adam let out. “The only thing is, I don’t want any of the fans touching them, you know?”

“Got it baby. You heard that Neil… don’t let the fans touch the tail or ears…” Adam said as he looked up at his brother and pierced him with a glare.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it… Fans not allowed to touch your pussy… cat” Neil said as he darted out of Adam’s reach, knowing he was swinging at him. Crawling out of Adam’s lap Tommy stood up and stretched, letting his tail slide out of Adam’s shirt and curl around his leg. Looking down he grinned.

“I can tuck my tail around my leg after the shows, that way no one will try and grab it or anything.” Tommy said as he flicked the end of it, snapping Neil who had come up behind him. “Knock it off Neil, I will kick your ass.”

“Alright, Tom-cat. I’ll leave you alone.” Neil said with a sigh as he moved back towards the door.

“So, we play up the cat thing and act like it’s normal??” Adam asked incredulously as he looked from Tommy to Neil and then to Jeni. All of them just nodded and Adam shrugged, he was out numbered. Shaking his head, he scratched behind Tommy’s ear one more time and went to walk out the door. “Well, I guess then you should get ready for the show baby, it’s gonna be a wild one tonight.”

With his ears twitching Tommy just smirked and watched him leave, Oh Adam had no idea.


	2. Keep On Scratching On My Backdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1-Tommy gets drugged and wakes up with kitty ears and a tail... Neil is a snarky ass, Adam freaks out... and Jeni is the voice of reason... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :CRACK!!! This is pure unadulterated crack!!!I am so sorry you are being subjected to my crack filled imagination... This is by no means my best writing.... in fact probably my worst, but I couldn't get the image of Tommy with cat ears and a tail out of my head, so this is what yo get...
> 
> I was asked nicely to add a second part So... here you go... it's crack! and smut... it's like peanut butter and jelly.. the perfect combo... LOL Enjoy

~~~~~~~

Two hours later Tommy has his tail poking through a hole in the back of his jeans, his ears are poking through his hair and Jeni did something AWESOME with his eyes and he really looks like a freaking cat. Not to mention he is getting this itch, he needs to rub. Nothing sexual, but like he has to mark his territory, needs to rub on his things. So he does, rubs on his bass, rubs on his amps, rubs on Monte (yeah that was a little weird, but not as weird as when he crawled on Neil’s lap for ear scratches. Yeah try explaining that to Isaac and Taylor, not easy)

But once he hit the stage, he felt his ears tingle, twitching with the music, the fans flipped out when they realized he had a tail, and it twitched along with the music. Through the opening medley, he could feel Adam watching him, following him around the stage. He could smell how much Adam wanted him, he felt his ears flatten when Adam came up behind him, he was ready to roll over and submit. By the time Fever started he was rubbing on the back of his bass, his tail twitching, biting his bottom lip he looked up at Adam from the bottom step, and felt his hand sweep over his hair, settling around his ears, pulling him in for a kiss, slow and sweet. Everything went as normal, the interlude, the acoustic section, everything was normal, until the band intro… When Adam got to him, Tommy thought he was going to lose his shit.

“Ladies and gentlemen, You all know this pretty kitty.” Adam said as his left hand snaked around Tommy’s shoulder, something tapping his chest. Looking down he saw it… a black leather studded collar with a tag on it. Catching a glimpse at the name he nearly moaned out loud. It said only one thing… _Adam’s Tom-Cat_

He felt the leather slid around his neck and he was so glad his bass was on a strap, cause he would have dropped it. Feeling it fastened around his neck, Adam laughed into the microphone “Mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff”

Fingers sliding over the frets, he just winged the solo. There was no way anyone could ask him what he played, cause he had no idea, his fingers moving by rote. Thank god he had played these songs so many times, cause he would have seriously fucked them up otherwise. Swallowing he couldn’t wait until the encores were over, he could feel the weight of the collar on his neck, and suddenly there was Adam at his back, his hand brushing the base of his tail gently, pressing into the hand he purred deep in his chest. Just as suddenly the hand was gone and Adam was belting out Twentieth Century boy, writhing on the floor, Tommy just swallowed and looked at his fingers, his tail snaking around his leg, sliding up and down over his leather clad calf.

As they exited the stage he felt someone grab his tail and give it a tug, turning sharply he hissed and realized it was Adam. “Adam, shit, let a guy know will ya! I almost jumped on you!”

Raising an eyebrow, Adam smirked. “Oh really??” He said as he tugged on Tommy’s tail again, knowing what was going to happen and catching the tiny man as he lunged, wrapping arms and legs around Adam’s torso. Laughing Adam took a step backwards, and released Tommy’s tail, grabbing his face instead, whispering _“Go get changed… meet me on my bus in twenty minutes”_

Shuddering all the way to the tip of his tail, Tommy nodded and let go of Adam, slinking off to the dressing room to change.

  
~~~~~~~

Exactly twenty minutes later Tommy slipped onto Adam’s bus, his tail tightening around his ankle. His fingers slipping up to touch the collar, his breath coming faster, a low purr emanating from his chest, he started feeling too hot, so he peeled his shirt off, and headed back to Adam’s room, curling in a ball on Adam’s bed, he smiled thinking about the fact that he rubbed all over Adam’s pillows, and his favorite jacket. He needed to leave his scent everywhere, Adam was his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

 _“Whoa!”_ When had he started thinking that?? _“Shut up Tommy, you have always thought that… and now he collared you… you are his… and in return he is yours…”_ Huffing, he burrowed deeper into the bed, waiting for Adam.

“Oh kitty, kitty, kitty. Where are you, my pretty kitty??” A soft voice called from the front of the bus. Stripping as he walked towards the back of the bus, Adam could hear him purring… _“Fuck that’s loud, he must be happy”_ Sliding the door open, Adam smiled and reached a hand out to touch the soft tail twitching on the end of the bed.

“Adam, no touching the tail…” Tommy said as he stood up and raked his eyes over Adam. Circling the larger man, Tommy chuffed, and swatted playfully at Adam. Realizing that Adam was naked, he smiled and slid his jeans off, taking his boxers with them.

“Tommy, bed… please” Adam said softly as he looked at a very naked Tommy, his tail swishing through the air. Sliding his hands across the sheets, he let his back roll and arch, his tail flitting through the air, practically beckoning Adam to him. Following he let his hands slid up Tommy’s thighs, over his ass, cupping and squeezing in his hands, spreading them he licked a path from the base of his balls to the base of his tail, feeling him quake, Adam smiled and proceeded to tongue fuck him until he was mewling and pressing back, his back arched, his ears flat against his head. “Such a pretty kitty, so good for me”

“Please, more… need more…” Tommy whined as he pressed back, feeling Adam pull away and replace his tongue with two slick fingers, thrusting them deep, curling them slightly as he pulled them out before thrusting them in again. In no time, he was fucking back onto Adam’s hand, groaning and begging. “More…”

“Hang on baby, let me...” Adam grunted as he rolled a condom on with one hand and lined up, grabbing Tommy’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear “Breathe baby, just breathe”

Nodding, Tommy dropped his head, his ears flattening, a low rumble starting in his chest. Feeling Adam slowly slide in, he arched his back, his tail curling around his thigh, turning he glanced at Adam over his shoulder. “Grab it…”

“What?” Adam gasped as he pressed his hips against Tommy, holding his hips tight.

“The collar… grab it and pull… please”

Sliding his left hand over his spine, he looped a finger in the soft leather… pulling back, he felt Tommy’s breath hitch, and he pressed back into Adam. Sliding out, he slammed back in, making Tommy moan loud, on and on, he slammed into him, over and over. The sounds coming from Tommy were a mix of yowls, pants, and something that sounded like _“morepleaseadamneedmore”_

Pulling back on the collar, he pulled Tommy up so they were flush, his chest pressed against Tommy’s back, Tommy on his knees, one hand snaking up to grasp Adam’s hair, pulling his head around so he could kiss him, off center and sloppy with too much teeth, but just what he needed.

“So pretty, Tommy. Do you wanna come for me?” Adam whispered as one hand wrapped around Tommy, pulling lightly, just enough to make him whine for more. “Come on my pretty kitty, you wanna come for me”

“Please… wanna… for you” Tommy gasped, as he felt Adam’s hand tighten on the collar, pulling tight, making his vision blur, his breath hitch. His other hand tightened around his cock, tugging, adding a twist at the end, making his fists clench, his head fall back. “More… please”

Pressing open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck, Adam felt his orgasm coiling in his spine. Moving his hand faster, he wanted Tommy to come first, he felt him tighten, his fist grasping his hair, his breath hitching, something close to _“yesfuckyespulltighter”_ spilling from his lips, as he spilled over Adam’s hand, his convulsions dragging Adam over as well. Grasping Tommy’s hips in his hands, he pounded into him, thrusting one last time, they both collapsed to the side, Tommy’s tail wrapping around Adam’s thigh, his hands running over his wrist. Adam pressed a kiss to his shoulder before sliding out and discarding the condom. Rolling back over he pulled Tommy tight against his chest, his hand coming up to pet the soft ears on his head.

“Are you ok baby?” Adam asked softly as he pressed his nose to Tommy’s hair, his answer was Tommy nuzzling his chest, curling tighter against him and purring loudly.

“Mmmmhmmm” Tommy said softly, his ears twitching, his tail softly moving along Adam’s bare thigh. Curling against his warmth, Tommy started drifting off and heard a soft voice whisper “I love you” Smiling he let his hand curl around Adam’s waist. “Yours, Love you too”

Chuckling, Adam pulled the blanket over them and drifted off with the feeling of Tommy’s tail caressing his thigh and his purr rumbling through his chest. Yeah, this cat thing might just work out after all.


End file.
